Lilo and Stitch 4:Stitch's return
by MoonlightQuill408
Summary: Take's place in an alternate reality. It's been 10 year's since Stitch last set foot on earth, now the commander of the United Galactic Marine Corp's (UGMC) and captain of the BRB battleship, he has had one thing on his mind, Lilo, Would she still remember him if he saw her again? Rated M for Bad language, violence and sexual reference's. Right's belong to Disney.
1. A Decade Ago

**My First Lilo and Stitch fanfic, the right's belong to Disney, anyway here goes xxxooo**

Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley and Lilo stood before the grand councilwoman at the Galactic alliance HQ after the defeat of Hamsterviel and his clone army of Leroy, saving both earth and his cousin's from his tyranny with the unexpected help from his old nemesis Gantu and 625 ''Reuben'', he was happy, he save Lilo from danger again, ever since Stitch nearly died from a fatal glitch year's ago due to a major fault in his creation the team have been unbreakable even when the odd's were against them. They found, rehabilitated and renamed all the experiments, stopped Hamsterviel's devious plot to conquer the universe and became heroes of the galaxy, but he did not want to go back to the BRB, he wanted to stay on earth with Lilo. this was the moment he was going to try, he had to at least try.

''G,g, grand, councily woman?'' he asked stepping forward

''Yes stitch?'' she replied looking at him with earnest ear's.

''Meega naga want BRB no more!'' he said holding out the hologram of his ship ''Meega want to go back with Lilo!'' he finished looking towards Lilo.

She was overjoyed to hear that, Stitch would give up his position as captain of the Galactic Federation for her? she was touched, she had to suppress tear's as Stitch offered the grand councilwoman the hologram.

She looked at him with an emotionless expression and pushed the hologram back to him ''I'm afraid that's not possible Stitch'' she said sternly, making the group gasp.

''But- but please, meega naga want to-'' stitch studdered in shock.

''No but's stitch'' The grand councilwoman said ''The galactic federation need's someone with your initiative to lead the armada, that is a sacrifice you must make, stitch''

Stitch looked at her but avoided Lilo's gaze, he could not face her knowing that he failed to return to her and the rest of the family, he just nodded in defeat looking down.

''Ih, grand couciliy woman'' he agreed, Lilo felt heartbroken, but at least he tried.

''Doe's that mean Jumba cannot return to earth as well?'' Jumba asked.

''And I have to go back to my non-teaching teaching job?'' asked Pleakly, his one giant eyeball widened.

''I'm afraid so and same goes for you Lilo, you are to leave back to earth as soon a possible'' she replied

Lilo could not believe someone as high up as her could be this cold-hearted! they had saved the galaxy countless time's and she cannot even give them the least amount of freedom? though she thought it was best not to argue.

''I understand, thank you'' Lilo said sadly turning away to leave.

''Wait! can stitch say goodbye?'' Stitch asked.

''You may'' the grand councilwoman said as he ran to her and hugged him tight enough so's not to crush her with his strength, lilo noticed he was doing something, something he had not done in a long, long while... he was crying.

''Stitch sorry'' he sobbed into her chest ''Meega so, so sorry''

''It's okay stitch, I know you tried'' she said reassuringly, stroking his head ''No matter what, you'll always be part of my Ohana'' she finished, tears in her eye's

''Meega visit you'' Stitch said pulling away ''Meega promise!'' he finished wiping away his tears.

''I know you will'' she said happily, waving goodbye to all of them as she walked out of the room.

Stitch woke up covered in sweat from his dream, he was back in his room on the BRB, no Jumba, no, Pleakly... no Lilo, it was just him, on his ship with his crew, now the commander of the newly founded United Galactic Marine corp's, even now he found it hard to believe that's its been 10 years since that day he tried to leave and go back to earth to be with her.

He has changed a lot over the past decade, he's now grown to be as tall as a regular-sized human and with less fur showing off blue skin and muscle's and his English vocabulary has improved a great deal too, he rubbed his eye's and stared out the window to the star's outside.

''Another goddamn dream about her Stitch?'' he thought to himself as there was a knock on his door, the knocking was constant, he got up with an annoyed look on his face.

''What the hell do you want faggot!'' he said tiredly in a deeper voice at the knocker as he opened the door.

''No need to be rude commander'' said a male alien standing at attention.

''Don't fucking tell me how to greet people Corporal Slork'' Stitch said annoyed '' I don't keep you on this ship to be a pain in the ass, now either tell me why you knocked on my door Or I'll have you on sanitation duty for the rest of the week, Got that?!''

''Y, yes Commander, I just came to tell you that the Grand councilwoman is on the line'' said Slork nervously.

Stitch sighed ''Alright, thank's I guess'' he said as Slork saluted him and ran back to his duties.

''Wonder what that bitch want's now'' he thought as he got back in and changed into his commander's outfit.

 **End of the first chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed it and stick around for more, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	2. Another day Another Assignment

**Chapter 2 Is here everyone! Hope your enjoying the story so far, planning on doing more, just work get's in the wayxxxooo**

Stitch's POV:

I even wounder way the Grand council woman even bother's contacting us anymore, every goddamn day is just the same, protect a trade ship, hunt down a few space pirate's, provide escort fro a VIP or sometime's act as a courier transport to deliver valuable cargo. Ever since we revealed ourselves to earth 5 year's ago, all their government's bared arm's in case we were their to invade, fucking idiot's, but since me made it clear that we only desired peace, they did not hesitate to engage talk's with the galactic federation. We Gave them our knowledge, our technology even our goddamn weapons, they could then do in mere week's what would have before taken decade's, they improved their live's a great amount, we established trade with them, helped each other with conflict's and with our highly advanced medical science, they cured all their disease's: cancer, Diabetes's, pneumonia, AIDS even the damn common cold! As I walk along the ship to the command bridge, I glance at a few crew member's carrying out their daily chores, there's Corporal Slork from Jupiter, been with us for 3 years and counting, he's a pain in the ass at time's but he good for certain thing's, then there's Froji our weapon's specialist from mercury, he's better at building and using plasma gun's then solving tactical issue's, his motto ''If all else fail's, shoot your way out!'' Fucking psychopath and then there's Kelmaer, A doctor from Mars who can pretty much heal anything. some of my 'cousin's' are with me thought, like Reuben, our chef, make's nothing but sandwich's but they do taste pretty goddamn good and Angel, my Captain, I have a great crew, we've been on so many mission's helping the Galactic fed's and our Allies on earth, though Lilo still plague's my mind, How old is she meant to be now? 19? 20 maybe?... god know's, I haven't seen her in so long, I wonder is she would recognize me if I were to see her one more time.

''Commander'' Angel saluted Stitch as he walked through the automatic door to the command bridge.

''At ease Captain'' he said as she stepped back slightly, allowing him to reach the holographic screen in the center, he pushed a few button's on the panel and up on the screen appeared the grand council woman with slightly more wrinkle's on her face showing how much she aged over the last 10 years.

''Good morning Commander Stitch'' she said with a weak smile ''And how are you today?''

''I don't know... good I guess'' replied stitch in an uninterested tone.

''Commander, the coucil has another assignment for you and your crew'' she said in a serious voice.

Stitch groaned in annoyance ''Well, fire away I suppose'' he replied.

''The Intergalactic Trading company has been under serious pressure from supply raid's by pirate's in the Delta quadrant, A cargo ship containing a top secret cargo of critical importance has been reported missing from their last week, the Galactic Federation had failed to make contact with it's crew, I need you to travel to the Delta Quadrant, find that ship and secure the cargo before any pirate's get there first'' she finished.

stitch just rolled his eye's away from her.

''Are you sure your alright Commander?'' she asked him concernedly, ''have you been sleeping well? do you need any med's for that?''

''I sleep fine ma'am'' said Stitch '' out of respect for you, my mental health is none off your concern''

She frowned at that ''Commander, your well-being is worth more to me then you realize, I cannot afford to have a commander who show's little concern about his thought's''

''I get that! Look, to you want us to find that goddamn cargo now?!'' he answered back at her, she was taken aback by this, usually they got on pretty well, she had to get this out of him.

''You may'' she said ''And then afterward's come back to the Galactic Federation HQ, I want a private word with you in person'' she said before logging out.

Stitch flipped her off as soon as she was off-screen which made Angel gasp.

''Commander!'' she said

''Captain?'' he replied

''You shouldn't have done that!'' she said.

''So what?'' he answered ''She always has us doing these bullshit assignment's and I'm getting sick off it!''

''I know Commander'' she sighed ''But what can we do about it?''

Stitch calmed down at that, Angel has always had a talent for that when he lose's he temper, he sighed ''I guess your right'' he looked down.

She smiled ''I know I'm right'' she said while smirking and reaching for his belt. He quickly realized this and pushed her into the wall.

''Captain, not when were in public!'' he whispers panicky into her ear.

She giggled ''What? It's not my fault your handsome'' she said in a seductive voice.

''Just... save it for tonight, OK?'' he asked pleading with her.

''I'll try'' she said walking away, stitch gazed at her from behind admiring her butt.

''Damn that ass!'' he thought as he looked back over the bridge to the cockpit where a few pilots were doing random stuff on their monitor's.

''Ralph?'' he asked a human male from the bridge Ralph was the first Earthling to join the Galactic Federation, An ex US air force pilot who left to experience a new kind of flying.

''Yes commander'' he shouted back from his chair.

''Set a course to the Delta Quadrant, we have a missing cargo ship to find!'' Stitch Replied as he slipped into his command chair.

''On you order's sir!'' replied Ralph ''Computer, engage long distance protocol, Destination: Delta quadrant, Time till Hyperspace, t-minus 20 second's'' he finished.

''And someone tell Reuben to bring me a goddamn cup of coffee and some coconut cake, stat!'' Stitch ordered over the voice enhancer.

 **End of chapter everyone! Will make more but till then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	3. Back on Earth

**Chapter 3 is here now! Sorry for the wait, Enjoy!xxxooo**

''Bing'' the bell for the Hawaiian state college bleeped for end of lesson's as the teacher put down his tablet.

''Alright everyone'' he said ''I expect you homework File to be uploaded to the University cloud by Monday morning, no excuse's, have a great weekend'' he finished as he pressed a button on his desk to unlock the automatic door to his class, at that many student both human and Alien charged out of their class's, many left in group's, some human, some alien, some even in a mix of both race's, they stood round, they chatted happily before heading out the front door to the campus ground's, a lot had changed on earth since the Galactic federation made peace with earth and exchanged knowledge and technology over the passed half a decade , all of earth countries united under one flag and fromed ''Earth United Humanitarian Coalition'', and now Hawaii once an island with a small town, was now a futuristic metropolis city thank's to the rapid technological breakthrough's. Many Aliens mingled well with the human's and made friend's with and in some cases, began relationship's with each other, leading to marriage later on. one girl in particular, one with long raven black hair, olive tan skin and brown eye's about 19 year's of age by the name of Lilo Pelekai walked along the active field of the campus back to her dorm.

''Hey Lilo!'' cried the voice of a girl about her age with curly red hair and blue glass's named Mertle Edmonds as she turned around to face her as Mertel ran to her.

''What's up Mertle?'' Lilo asked her as she stopped in front of her, gasping for air holding a small tablet ''You dropped you textpad!'' Mertel said in between breath's handing to her.

''Why thank's Mert'' Lilo said happily taking the tablet from her, since Lilo saved her and her pet alien dog Gi-gi from hamsterviel a decade ago, they had become really good friend's, though it did take some time to calm her down when the Galactic federation first made contact with earth.

''Hey Lilo, you wanna come down to the stadium tonight at 9? Shooting Star's are performing!'' Mertle asked as Lilo turned away ''Sorry can't, I have Hula practice tonight for the contest next week'' she replied.

''You always practice, you hardly spend time with me or the other girl's!'' Mertle whined at her annoyed.

''I know but It's my dream to be a Hula dancer, you know that'' Lilo said making Mertle tone down a touch.

''Okay'' she said quitely.

''Oh cheer up Merts'' Lilo said hugging her ''Beside's you have your date for lunch with this, er, what his name?'' Lilo asked

''Jakor'' Mertle corrected her smiling ''He was supposed to meet me her for-'' she started but the sound of a speeding hover bike made her look out to the road were a cherry red motorbike type vehicle that floated a few inches above the ground and a figure in a black leather jacket with a helmet that matched on the side.

The figure lifted the helmet to revel a young male adult alien with antennas but was kind of handsome, he looked to Mertle.

''Hey babe!'' he said in a deep voice ''Right on time, hop on in for a, wild, ride!'' he finished making thrusting motions on his seat to the last two word's.

''Have fun!'' Lilo said slightly pushing her to him smirking as Mertle got the hint and got in the hover bike with him and took off into the street's.

Lilo scanned her eye on the retinal scanner on the door to her dorm, unlocking it to get inside, the house was in a small state being that she shared it with other's.

''Argh, can those boy's show a little decency and clean up after them-fucking-selve's'' she said annoyed as she kicked a beer can aside and stomped up the stair's to her room.

She opened the door to her room, she had a small bed to herself with poster's of Elvis around her wall's, the their was a photo album on her desk, she opened it to revel photo's of her and her family, either enjoying the beach, finding stitch's cousin's or in town enjoying ice cream, she flipped through the page's and stopped at one of her and her best friend, Stitch on the front porch of the old house on the hill watching the sunset, it seemed like only yesterday he left you become captain of the Galactic armada, hes probably commander by now, he made a promise to her a decade ago that he would visit her, but her never did, not even once within the past decade, he never even tried contacting her through transmission.

She heard snoring beneath her, she looked down to see a Red, Male Alien sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor, she groned on annoyance, she picked up a slipper and whacked him on the head with it.

''Huh? where's the war at?'' he asked startled at the wake up call.

''Afternoon Torg'' Lilo said as he looked up.

''Hey Lilo'' he replied sleepy as he got up and stretched his arms, making cracking nosie's "right, let's head over to class" he said putting on a T-shirt.

"Um, class's ended like 20 minutes ago, you missed the whole day!" Lilo explained.

"Oh shit" Torg said eyes widened "third time this week, Mr Hicks is going to kill me Monday" he finished now putting on denim shorts.

"Well, maybe if you and the others didn't party all night, you could have made it to lesson" Lilo scolded him arms folded.

"How did you know we partied? You weren't there as usual" he pointed out.

"The piles of beer cans and other garbage around the dorm I walked in on just now says it all" Lilo said

"What?" Torg asked looking gobsmacked "I told Mark to clean up after last night, excuse me I need to find him, Mark!" Torg yelled as he left the room closing the door behind him leaving Lilo alone. She picked up the photo album to look at that photo of her and Stitch once more.

''Stitch, You didn't forget me, did you?'''' she asked herself silently, a teardrop landing on the photo.

 **End of chapter 3 everyone! Hope your enjoying the story so far, more to come,Cheerio!xxxooo**


	4. The Mysterious Cargo

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!xxxooo**

The BRB warped through hyperspace and into the Delta Quadrant were the cargo ship was reported missing a week before but the Intergalactic Trading Company. in the cockpit, Stitch stood over the bridge arm's folded.

''Commander, We have entered the Delta Quadrant'' said Ralph from his flight chair.

''I know captain obvious!'' Stitch said ''But can you see the ship?'' he asked, Ralph typed into the moniter.

''Picking up nothing on the scope sir'' he replied ''The ship must be out of range''

''Then launch a scanning probe, maybe it will find it'' ordered Stitch.

''On it sir'' replied Ralph, at that he pressed a few button's and turned a knob and then a small, lit up drone flew out of the ship and into space. bleeping as it flew into darkness as the ship followed.

''Commander!'' said the voice of Reuben as he ran into the bridge holding a tray of a large slice of coconut cake and a tall cup of coffee in hand's and stopping in front of him ''Your cake and coffee sir'' he saluted as Stitch took it of him.

''About fucking time Reuben'' said Stitch as a way of gratitude ''I've been waiting 10 minutes for this, I swear if you were any goddamn slower you'd be walking backward's'' he finished as he sat down and took a large bit out of the cake.

''Apologies Commander, It's just that we ran out of baloney in a pantry and-'' Reuben said in panic.

''Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah'' Said Stitch making talking hand gesture's with his free hand before sipping his coffee ''save your excuse's for someone who care's Rueben, I'ts only a small concern for me if we run out of certain things, beside's it's your job to make sure we don't run out in the first place! Now go and make a goddamn sandwich or something!'' he finished as Reuben ran back to the kitchen when a rapid bleeping sound came on Ralph's monitor, Stitch got up and ran to him.

''Commander the probe picked up a ship not far from here, could be the one'' Ralph said as A large spaceship came into view from the front window, it was slowly drifting along the star's with the Intergalactic Trading co. logo on the side (A star with a crate on it with the name along the top)

''Try to open transmission link with the captain'' Stitch ordered as Angel, Slork and Froji came in from behind. The Link computer popped up and loaded

 **''No Connection Link''** The Computer said.

''Maybe their relay has Malfunctioned'' suggested Slork.

''Or been damaged'' said Froji.

''We'll soon find out, Ralph scan that ship for any surface damage'' Stitch ordered.

''Already did sir'' he responded ''Strange, the ship's hull, communication's and turbo engines have no visible surface damage'' he stated.

Froji just frowned ''Why? Cargo ship's have no weaponry of any kind outside or inside'' he said ''That's why Space Pirate's attack them all the time, because they know they can't put up a fight''

''Or maybe they didn't want to blow up the ship'' Angel suggested ''Maybe they wanted the cargo and used the crew as hostage's''

''Maybe'' Said Stitch ''But why not blow up the ship afterwards'' he puzzled'' We're going to have to board, Prep a boarding pod and set coordinates to that ship and arm yourselve's'' he added ''If the pirate's are still on that ship we need to be ready for an ambush''

The Pod door's opened and Stitch, Angel, Slork and Froji walked out, spacesuits on, plasma rifle's in arm's with their flashlights as the only light source.

The cargo ship was deserted, no crew, no light's, not even the door's opened on detection, they had to push them open.

Hello? Anyone here?'' Stitch called out from his spacesuit, no answer from the darkness.

''Alright'' he started bringing the squad to a huddle ''Split in two's, Angel, Slork check the cargo bay, me and Froji will head to the cockpit, make sure the captain's still alive'' he finished as Angel and Slork walked off one direction while Stitch and Froji walked another.

They came to the Cockpit door eventually, Froji pushed the door open while Stitch aimed his plasma rifle to it in case pirate's were on the other side.

''UGMC!'' he shouted as he walked into the cockpit only to find it powered out with a dozen corpse's of Alien's skeleton's all wearing Intergalactic Trading company uniform's.

''Goddamn'' Stitch said shocked at the sight ''This is why they wouldn't respond to the transmission'' he finished, he looked round,the captain's chair was facing away from them, Stitch slowly walked up to it and twisted the chair to reveal another skeleton with a captain's uniform, plasma pistol in his hand.

''What the absolute fuck?'' Said Froji at the sight ''What's next, a Xenomorph?'' he said jokingly.

''Don't fucking jinx it!'' Said Stitch ''See if you can get into the database, we need to find any recent vlog entries, find out what happened'' he ordered.

Froji tapped into the computer but it didn't switch on ''Nothing'' he said.

''Power must still be out'' Stitch concluded.

''Hang on'' said Froji ''Let me try something'' with that he took out his plasma pistol and shot the recharge port on the console, at that, the whole thing lit up!

''Heh, heh, like I always say: When all else fail's, shoot your way out!'' he said happily.

''Right, now record anything you can find and download and send to the BRB'' Stitch ordered.

''Commander? Commander, you've got to see this!'' Said Angel on the intercomm.

''Roger that, Froji get the captain and a crew member on the pod back to the ship, Kelmaer can run an autopsy on them, find out their cause of death'' Stitch ordered.

They rushed down to the Cargo bay to only find a single crate containing a small glowing red crystal alloy.

''It was the only cargo they had on here'' Slork said, Froji went to touch it but Stitch stopped him.

''Don't'' he said sternly ''It could be radioactive, We'll need to move it back to the ship and report to the Grand council woman and Mr Howlers, Tell them what happened'' he finished, all four of them lifted the crate up and carried it all the way back to the boarding pod.

''But what about the crew?'' asked Angel, Stitch just lowered his head, She knew what he meant.

''The Captain too?'' she asked, Stitch nodded.

''My god, What is going on here?'' Slork asked himself as they got back into the boarding ship.

Then,as soon as they were out of the ship and on their way back to the BRB...

The cargo ship exploded.

''Holy shit!'' shouted Froji as they looked back to see the ship in flames.

''Someone activated the self destruct on it, We made it out just in time!'' stated Angel as Stitch looked shocked.

''Who would do this!'' he asked himself as the pod entered the BRB dock.

 **End of Chapter 4 Everyone, Hopr your enjoying it, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	5. The Request

**Here's chapter 5! First chapter of 'The Big News' comes in March! Hope your exited because its going to be epic!xxxooo**

The BRB approched the docking station for the Galactic Federation HQ in the Alpha System, the stopped and Stitch, Angel, Slork, Froji and Ralph departed from the ship and casually walked along the shining wall's and floor of the base.

''Alright, You all get some rest, I need to see the Grand council woman'' Stitch said.

''See you later commander'' they all said.

Stitch saluted them and walked of to the Grand council woman's office. As he walked on, he caught short glance's of what was going on around the building. Alien's in different uniform's chatting, walking and drinking coffee. Stitch eventually got to the main elevator and pressed the up button to reach her office, he scanned his hand and the door's split open to The Grand council woman's office, he walked in to find the chair turned away from him.

''Grand council woman'' Stitch said, the Chair swung to face him, The Grand council woman looked much older now then she did 10 year's ago, more wrinkle's are now on her skin then before but her outfit has not changed.

''Commander Stitch'' she calmly replied ''Please, sit'' she ordered him pointing to the chair opposite her, he slowly sat down, an awkward silence followed.

''So, how did your assignment go?'' she asked breaking the silence.

''Do you really wanna know?'' stitch asked back with a frown.

''Yes, It's important that Mr Howler's get's update's on his missing shipment's as soon as possible'' The grand council woman pointed out.

Stitch sighed and begun ''We found the ship in the middle of the Delta Quadrant, at first we tried to make contact with their captain, we got no answer, we ran a stats check on it but found no service damage to the ship's vital system's'' he went on while the grand council woman listen earnestly.

''Me and a group of crew member's boarded the ship to find it without any power, I checked the captain's deck only to find a dozen corpses of good alien's who had families and friend's, the captain too was found dead.'' Stitch finished.

The Grand council woman gasped in her hand at the new's of the fate of the crew and captain.

''I'm sorry to hear that commander'' she said sympathetically ''These pirate's have no clear regard for who they kill to get what they want!''

''We're not entirely sure if it was pirate's ma'am'' stitch explained '' we recovered a crate full of odd crystal alloys in the ship's hold and managed to get it back to the BRB before the ship blew up''

''Blew up?!'' the grand council woman asked shocked.

''Yes ma'am, shortly after we disconnected but the shipment is safe and we recovered a dead crew member and the captain to ran analysis'' Stitch said.

''Well done commander'' she smiled ''You'll have to notify Mr Howler's when you can''

''Will do ma'am'' Stitch said in disappointment, he has always disliked Mr Howler's from day one, he always tries to pile Stitch with work and boring assignment's and truth be told, Mr Howler's was a bit of an asswipe. Stitch got up to leave when-

''And Commander, I word please before you go?'' the Grand council woman, Stitch groaned and sat back down.

''Commander, I want to address to you that your recent behavior has been quite, ''Appalling'' and I'm growing concerned for you well-being'' she said.

Stitch just looked away.

''I want to know what's bothering you, please Stitch, How can I help you if I don't know the problem?'' she asked firmly, Stitch just grunted.

''You can't'' he answered.

''Exactly'' she said ''So please, tell me''

''Stitch just looked at her with a deadpan stare before saying ''You wouldn't understand anyway''

The Grand coucil woman raised her eyebrow and sighed.

''Stitch, rest assured that what ever is wrong, it can't be something I haven't dealt with before'' she smiled assuringly I'm trying to give you choice's as to what you wh-'' she started before Stitch interrupted.

''Like you gave Lilo a choice a decade ago?!'' he spat coldly at her, she was slightly taken aback by his retort but regained her posture.

''Is that what this is about?'' she asked, Stitch just nodded.

''Stitch, I understand that you miss her, she was your friend and caretaker, but I'ts impossible, even for me to change the council's decision for you'' she started ''You have said your goodbye but that was the best I could do'' she finished.

''Wrong'' Stitch said ''You could've given me a chance to visit her every once and a while but no, you had to keep me away from her as long as possible, Didn't you?'' he finished.

''Stitch, If it were up to me'' She said firmly ''You would've been living a quite life on earth with Lilo and her family, but as I said before, The council has made it's mind up and nothing I can do can change that''

Stitch thought for a moment...maybe ''Can you put forward a request for me?'' he asked.

''And what would that be?'' she asked.

''To use one of my leave day's to visit Hawaii to see Lilo?'' he asked nicely, the grand council woman just frowned.

''I'm afraid that you can't do that this way Stitch, The Galactic Federation need's all the support It can get at the present time, now is a bad time to ask for leave'' she finished.

''Come on please!'' he begged ''Just for one day, please I'm literally begging'' he finished putting his hand's together.

''No'' she replied firmly.

Stitch was now on the verge on losing his temper and everyone know's that when Stitch lose's his temper, all hell break's lose,

''How Fucking dare she!'' he thought ''After all I've done for her?'' he stood up and looked at her.

''Is that your final word?'' he asked.

''Yes'' she replied.

''Very well, so be it than'' Stitch said leaving the office without another word.

Stitch walked back along the base hall's when he bumped into someone.

''Oh, apologies Commander'' said a calm, charming voice, Stitch looked behind him to find a tall, blue, bald Alien with a long crimson red cloak without a hood.

He was Ikoli Howler, Founder and CEO of the Intergalactic Trading company.

''Hey there Mr Asswipe'' Stitch replied.

''No need for rudeness Commander'' Howler said calmly ''I was just looking for you to ask if you have found my missing ship?''

''We have'' Stitch said.

''Wonderful-'' Howler started.

''The Crew and the captain are dead'' Stitch revealed, Howler looked only mildly shocked.

''Oh my, how unfortunate'' he calmly said.

''You don't seem that fazed Mr Howler'' Stitch stated.

''Well'' Howler started ''I'ts no secret that pirates regularly attack my supplies for personal gain, is it?'' he asked smiling.

Stitch could tell that thing were a bit off, but Mr Holwer was always like this, he was never the one to let pirates soil his legacy.

''The cargo is safe thought if you'd like to know'' Stitch informed him, Mr Holwer looked more happier to hear that.

''Oh, well that is much better news!'' he said happily ''And were is it now?'' he asked.

''On the BRB, Kalmear is observing it now'' he said.

''Very well, then bring it straight to me once you've finished!'' he demanded before walking of with a skip in his step. Stitch shook his head.

''Faggot'' he said under his breath as he turned to walk back to his ship.

''Good'' Howler thought as he walked with an evil smile ''Everything going to plan.''

 **Well, well, I wonder who the bad guy of this story is?**

 **More on this story as it develop's untill then, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	6. Grim results

**Chapter 6 is h** **ere people! Hope your enjoying the story so farxxxooo.**

''And one, and two, and swish, swish, twirl'' the Hula Instructor said as she demonstrated the movement's with a group of girl's in a mix of both human and alien in hula dancer outfit's following suit, one of the girl's was Lilo, she tried to follow the instructor's movement's but her mind was elsewhere at the time, her 20th Birthday is in 8 day's and she wished that one person could make time to see her but she knew that would be impossible.

''Ouch! Lilo?!'' yelled an alien girl at her as she absentmindedly stepped on her foot ''Oh, sorry Hiltiska!'' Lilo said apologetically.

The Instructor saw this and stopped the music ''Now girl's, we only have one week before the competition, we must be completely on top of this, ''The Tiki Fire's'' have not won a Hula competition in eight year's, Mr Banishka will be rubbing it in my face for the rest of the year if we lose a ninth!'' she finished with a huff.

''Yes Mrs Millson'' the Girl's bowed in apology before the bell rang, she sighed ''Alright, now get off home and rest and remember... Practice makes perfect!'' Mrs Millson announced as the girl's made their way to the changing room's, Lilo stepped out of the shower and saw Hiltiska talking to another alien girl and a human one.

''She nearly broke my toe!'' Hiltiska cried.

''Don't be so dramatic Hiltiska'' said the human girl, rolling her eyes.

''Yeah, at least she apologized'' said the alien.

''She's such a klutz'' Hiltiska said ''She could have been the champions if she wasn't on our team''

''I'm right here you know'' said Lilo annoyed, they turned their head's to see her ''So if you got something to say, say it to my face you bitch'' she finished.

Hiltiska looked awful ''Oh, Lilo sorry I didn't know you were behind me... how much did you hear?'' she asked her worryingly.

''Enough'' Lilo calmly said as she opened her locker to change clothes.

''I'm sorry Lilo, It's just that,'' Hiltiska started ''Mrs Millson always push's us to get better at hula dancing and I'm a little stressed.''

''We're all stressed Hiltiska'' Lilo put her hand on her shoulder ''But that does not mean we have to take that stress out on other's''

''Yeah, I guess your right'' Hiltiska said ''Still, my father would love to see us win before I graduate''

''He'll be there though, will he?'' asked the alien girl.

''No, not this year'' Hiltiska confessed ''He called last night saying he has to work late that day, he woun't be able to make it''

''Cheer up Hiltiska'' Lilo said '' Keep your spirits up-''

''And your downer's down!'' Hiltiska finished happily as all four of them high-fived each other.

''Hey guy's, you wanna have a sleepover at my place tonight?'' the human girl asked, Hiltiska and the other alien agreed and followed her.

''Hey Lilo, you coming?'' the human called, Lilo thought for a moment ''Maybe some fun will take my mind of this'' she thought.

''Sure, why not?'' she said as she walked in their direction.

Meanwhile on the BRB

Stitch sat up on his bed looking out the window to the star's, he knew that Lilo's birthday was next week, he lived with her long enough to forget even when that one time when they both thought everyone else forgot her's only to have thrown a surprise party that evening, he sighted as he stared out to the star's.

''You up commander?'' asked Angel beside him as she laid with the cover's over her nude body.

''Yeah'' Stitch said, she knew what was bugging him, she knew about what happened that day 10 year's ago when he was denied the option to leave the Galactic fleet to live with Lilo.

''You still missing Lilo, huh?'' she asked him, he just lowered his head at that.

''Commander, if you miss her that much, why don't you visit her on your leave days?'' she asked him.

''I can't, The Grand Council Woman denied my request to see her again'' Stitch said ''Even after all we've done for her''

Angel didn't know what to say at this point, she had always stood by stitch all these year's but at this moment, she could not tell him how best to proceed with life.

''Beside's she's probably forgotten me by now'' he said.

''How do you know that?'' she asked him.

''Time make's memory's disappear'' Stitch said.

''They never did for me'' she said.

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''During all that time I was in Gantu's prison with all those other experiment's you and lilo could not save from him, I never forgot you Stitch, your face in my mind kept me sane all that time'' she confessed.

''That was different'' stitch said ''We were only apart for a couple month's but this is 10 years, years are a lot longer that year's Angel.''

''Still, you never know unless you see her again'' Angel said, getting up and rubbing his shoulder's

''Maybe, but what's the use, The Grand council woman said-'' Stitch said but Angel shushed him with her finger.

''Never mind that''' she said seductively ''Just kiss me''

Angel mashed her lip's with his, they tongue wrestled before stitch got on top of her.

''Ready?'' he asked

''Do me Boggi boo'' Angel said.

Stitch was just about to thrust inside her until.

''Commander, you are needed in the medical bay'' slork said on the loudspeaker.

Stitch groaned in anger at the cockblock ''Next time?'' he asked.

''You don't have to ask'' angel smirked at him as he got changed and left to medical bay.

''Ah, Commander, I found something you may be interested in'' said Kelmaer, the ship's doctor as he stood over the cargo ship's captain's dead body on a examining table with the other one beside it.

''What? a whole planet made of coconut cake?'' Stitch asked sarcastically, Kelmaer frowned.

''Not exactly'' he said ''I was examining the two bodies you brought back from the cargo ship and i was surprised with the result's.''

''Fire away doc'' Froji said.

''First I started with the crew member'' Kelmaer begun ''When i first begun examination, I ran through some test to see any sign of plasma, burn, electrical or bullet wound's to any of the subject's body part's and all of them came back negative'' he informed ''Upon closer inspection, I saw no sign's of a firefight''

''So It wasn't weapons that killed them?'' Froji asked ''Then what did they die of?''

''Well'' Kelmaer started ''judging by the slight shriveling of the organ, bone and skin tissue I would say the closest thing to cause their death is... starvation'' he finished.

''They were starved to death?'' Slork asked '' They must have been out there longer then Mr Howler's thought! What about that Captain?''

''The captain was a different story'' Kelmaer informed ''While examining the captain I found significant plasma damage to the brain's cerebellum cortex, It would have been from a shoot of a plasma pistol...probably from a type 6 or 7'' he finished.

''He was holding a type 7 when we found him'' Froji said ''It was empty though''

Stitch thought of the situation than said ''He killed himself, he didn't want to die of starvation like the other's, so he decided to end it quickly''

''God'' Angel said shocked.

''And the crystal alloy?'' asked Slork

Kelmaer frowned ''I took a look at it but it didn't match any of the other one's I've previously encountered in the past'' he said ''I simply don't know''

Stitch was shocked to hear that, he said the think he thought would be that last thing he'd say.

''How can you not know?'' he asked, Kelmaer sighed and picked up the red crystal in his gloved hand.

''Gonna take a smarter alien then me to figure this one out'' he said.

Stitch thought for a moment, a smarter alien than Kelmaer? Impossible! the only one he knew to be smarter the him is...

''I think I know the guy'' Stitch said smiling.

''Who'' they all asked.

''Computer?'' stitch said ''Set a course for Jumba's lab.''

 **End of chapter eveyone! until next time. cheerio!xxxooo**


	7. Old friend's and new enemy's

**Here is chapter 7 everyone, hope you are enjoying the story!xxxooo**

The BRB warped out of hyperspace to approach the small baron planet of Kweltikwan on the edge of the gamma quadrant, Stitch knew that was were Dr Jumba Jookiba, his creator and old friend was living in Isolation in his lab, he hasn't seen him since the Gamma system war 8 years ago, he was a little nervous, to this day he still remembered that lab as his birthplace, only briefly did he live there before the Intergalactic police raided the place and arrested them both, the BRB landed just a few meter's from the lab entrance.

''See you soon'' Stitch said to his crew as he embarked on the small journey to Jumba's lab, he reached out his hand to press the doorbell.

''Ding Ding'' the bell sounded off as Stitch pressed it. he waited for a moment before a little camrea pod came out from the door looking at him.

''Who's there?'' a familiar voice asked on the PA system ''Jumba is not in mood for visit's right now!''.

''Not even from old friends?'' Stitch said teasingly, at that the door opened slowly to reveal Stitch's creator.

Jumba Jookiba.

He looked no different from the last time Stitch saw him, he was still as overweight, still as four eye's only he had grown a lot of hair and it was slightly grey. Jumba stared at him eye's widened in shock.

''626?'' He asked him.

''Jumba goddam Jookiba'' Stitch said happily.

Jumba smiled widely at the sight of him ''My little creation!'' he exclaimed happily as he ran to Stitch and gave him a hug, which he returned.

" I'm not that little anymore though" Stitch said as they broke from the hug.

"Jumba can tell" he said "oh please, come in, come in 626" he beckoned him inside his lab, Stitch slowly entered.

The lab had not changed much since Stitch's creation 14 years ago before the raid, same old gloomy atmosphere, same old monitors and Stitch looked briefly at the small capsule chamber he was made in, he was so much smaller back then, how times have changed.

''Would 626 like refreshments?'' Jumba offered sitting down by a small coffee table.

''It's Stitch, commander Stitch alright?'' Stitch corrected him ''And no I'm only here to ask a favor of you''

Jumba looked puzzled at this, Stitch has only rarely asked for any favors especially from him in the past back during their time back on earth.

''Sure, anything for old friend'' he said smiling.

Stitch walked up to him and looked down on him from the coffee table ''We have come across an unknown crystal substance on a recovery mission and Kelmaer is having trouble to identify it''

''And?'' Jumba asked eye's frowned.

''I was wondering if...'' he thought, he never really admitted it but, he missed Jumba, he was always the brain's of the old team on earth during the experiment hunting, he has guided stitch, supported him, been his friend and to be honest, Stitch had somewhat looked at him as a father figure, I mean, he did create him after all so technically, he was his father.

''You would like to come with us for a bit and help us Identify it?'' he asked half-expecting Jumba to say no, but when Stitch looked at him, he saw a great big smile on his face he got up and hugged him so tightly he could hardly breath.

''Of course 626! Jumba would love to journey with his creation again, Need vacation anyway'' he said letting Stitch go, he breathed.

''From the lab?'' Stitch asked.

''No from ex-wife'' Jumba corrected him, they stared at each other for a moment before breaking down in laughter.

''Still the same old Jumba I remember'' Stitch said happily.

''Yes well, ex-wife is, well, bitch'' Jumba said.

''Yeah, she was a bitch alright'' Stitch agreed ''So, you coming or what?''

''Oh, hang on, Jumba need's to pack!'' he said before running of to gather his belonging's, Stitch fist-pumped in excitement at the fact that his old friend was coming with them.

 **A while later**

''My, my, Stitch I never knew the BRB had such fine Interior'' Jumba said amused as he and Stitch walked along the deck.

''Well, this isn't The Galactic Federation's prized battleship for no reason'' Stitch said.

''Jumba!'' yelled Angel happily from the far end running toward's them.

''624!'' Jumba replied as Angel embraced him ''My how you have grown!'' he said looking at her.

''In more way's then you think'' Stitch pointed out looking at her chest and hip's.

''Hey there, old professor!'' Reuben called out from behind Angel.

''625! How good it is to see you!'' Jumba shook his hand.

''Can I make you anything?'' Reuben asked.

''Er... Is a ham,pickle and cheese sandwich an option?'' he asked.

''Jumba, If it's a sandwich, I can make it'' Reuben said walking to the Kitchen to prepare his food, they walked to Kelmaer's lab were he was still observing the crystal.

''Ah Commander'' he said turning to him ''You have returned''

''Yeah, Have you found out what that is yet?'' Stitch asked.

''Your guess is as good as mine'' he said.

''Don't worry though, I brought someone who can help'' Stitch said turning to Jumba, they looked at each other.

''So, you must be Jumba Jookiba'' Kelmaer said shaking his hand '' Dr Elias Kelmaer of the Martin University of Science, PHD in both Medical and Cosmetic Science, A pleasure it is to make your acquaintance sir''

''Likewise'' Jumba said happily.

''I heard many thing's about you'' Kelmaer said happily ''I've read your theory on Genetic Infrastructure, Quite Engaging, I myself prefer to use the...''

''Come on let's get out of here'' Stitch said to Angel ''Before this shit turn's into a fucking Science convention'' they left as Jumba and Kelmaer exchanged science knowledge.

''Commander!'' said Ralph on the PA ''If you have time, come to the Bridge, theres something you should see!''

''Well best not keep him waiting'' he said as they made their way to the bridge.

''Commander and Captain on deck!'' Froji saluted them as they walked in.

''At ease lieutenant'' Angel saluted him back as Stitch walked over to Ralph on his monitor.

''So what have you found?'' he asked.

''I've been looking at the security camera footage caught on the cargo ship based on the date you brought back and you are not going to believe what I found'' he explained as he brought up the video on screen

'' **18:35pm, 16th June 2016''** The date for the video was, the video showed the Cargo ship casually floating in space, light's on and engine's working, then a while later, another smaller ship appear's from a far, aim's a cannon type weapon at the cargo ship, charge's an electric ball and launch's a small, blue energy ball at the ship, stopping it and tuning off all the light's and engine's, after that, the ship flies away and into hyperspace.

''So that's what happened'' Stitch said after the video finished.

''An EMP blast''; Ralph explained ''Shut's down all electrical system's''

''Okay, but why not board the ship and take the cargo'' Froji asked.

''I don't know'' Said Ralph ''But the ship does not look like Pirate standerd, If anything, it look's like...one of our's''

''Impossible!'' Slork said ''Why would a Galactic Federation cruiser want to attack an Intergalactic Trade Company Cargo ship?''

''Maybe it was an old trojon horse technique'' said Froji ''They stole a cruiser and used it to attack the ship so that It wouldn't have time to alert the council''

''But why did the ship blow up not long after we restored power?'' asked Angel.

''Beat's me'' said Ralph ''But that's not what shocked me, let me show you''

he played back the video up to when the ship appeared, he then paused and zoomed in to the cruiser's cockpit, he focused the lens on it to reveal Mr Howler's standing in the cockpit, hand on chin, they all gasped in shock.

''Mr Howlers?'' said Slork.

''That Rotten, two-faced son of a bitch!'' yelled Stitch angrily.

 **That the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed it and specail thank's to the people who helped ''The Big Day'' get up to 10 follower's and I'll see you next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	8. A Great Discovery

**Next chapter it here! Sorry of the waitxxxooo**

Stitch was teething in anger, he could not beleive that Howlers would go out of his way to attack one of his own ship's! But why?

''Ralph, get Mr Howlers on the line!'' he ordered as he walked over to the holographic communicator, Mr Howlers appeared before long on the screen.

''Ah commander'' he greeted ''how marvolous to see you on this fine-''

''Shut the fuck up prick!'' Stitch yelled ''Now answer me this: is shooting your own Cargo ship's with a EMP cannon considered a hobbie to you now?'' he asked, Mr Howlers looked confused but remained calm.

''I assure you commander, I have no idea what you are talking about'' he responded innocently.

''Don't play Innocent asshole, we saw the footage from the cargo ship and It point's directly to your lying ass!'' Stitch said.

Mr Howlers looked shocked ''A recording? my, my, It's bad enough that these Pirates attack my supplies but to forge a video to make it look like I attacked one? how dastardly!''

''Video's never lie Mr Howlers and Pirate's don't posses any Galactic Federation standerd cruisers now do they?'' Stitch questioned him ''So either tell me the fucking truth right now or I'll have to rip it out of you!''

Mr Howlers raised an eyebrow ''Did you just threaten me Commander? Threatening a high ranking member of the council is a federal offence, I should report you but I like you, so I'm only going to ask you once Commander, Do you still have the cargo?''

''We're still looking at It'' Stitch said folding his arm's in anger.

''Good, now bring it to me as soon a possible'' Mr Howlers requested.

''When we find out what it is, I'll decide if you get it back or not'' Stitch retorted turning of the link.

''Commander'' Angel said.

''Yes Captain?'' Stitch replied.

''Permission to speak freely sir?'' she asked.

''Granted'' he said.

''Maybe he's right'' she started but Stitch rolled his eye's and started walking away, she followed ''Maybe the pirates did forge a video, they must have the technology''

''As I said before Captain, video's never lie'' Stitch said.

''But Commander, what if Mr Howler is innocent and the pirate's are just scapegoating him'' Angel said.

''No, I always knew Mr howlers was a dirty self indulgent shitbag, right from the start and now, their's proof on it!'' Stitch pointed out.

''At least commander, let's deliver the cargo back to him'' she suggested.

''No, You heard me captain, I decide if he get's whatever that stuff is back or not'' he clarified.

''But what if-'' she started.

''No, no ''But's'' or '' What if's'' captain, your in no position to tell me how to do my job!'' Stitch told her, she felt hurt, and they usually get along so well!

''Your dismissed to your quarters until further notice Captain Angel'' Stitch ordered.

''But Commander, listen to reason'' she pleaded.

''To your goddam quarters Captain! that's and order or do you need to be escorted!'' he warned, Froji brandished his gun behind her.

She looked like she was going to cry but she just slowly saluted him ''As you Command, Stitch'' she said as she walked back to her quarters on her own, Leaving Stitch to himself.

''Was I too harsh?'' He asked Froji remorselessly.

Froji paused ''On a scale of 1 to 10, how honest do you want me to be Commander?'' he asked back.

Stitch sighted ''zero'' he replied.

''Then yes Commander'' Froji said, stitch sighed.

''Commander, you are needed in medical bay!'' said Kelmaer on the loudspeaker ''Me and Jumba have made a remarkable discovery!''

Stitch, Slork and Froji gathered around Jumba and Kelmaer as they prepared to expalin thier finding's to the crew.

''Me an Jumba have been examining this crystal alloy brought back from the cargo ship and I must say I'm both astounded and shocked at once'' Kelmear began.

''Yes, Jumba had recognized energy structure and pattern of alloy from year's back but has not seen in while'' Jumba explained.

''So, what is it?'' Stitch asked.

''It's called vexciple'' Jumba confirmed.

''What?'' asked everyone

''Never heard of it before'' Slork said.

''Of course'' Jumba began ''Vexciple is extremely rare alloy from Vexinar, planet that was a mining quarry for the stuff, was left in ruins after Gamma war's''

''I quickly ran through my research on planetary alloy's I saved from my College year's'' explained Kelmear '' I found a note that cross-referenced with something called ''Element V'' a powerful radioactive alloy so dangerous that if touched without protection you would be turned to dust in mere second's, It was outlawed to mine, harness or even transport it in a venus convention in 1973 Earth time following the Roswell incident. Maybe this Vexciple is the solid for Element V'' he finished making all gasp.

''But, If It so dangerous, how were we still able to move it from the cargo ship without getting a scratch?'' asked Slork.

''Because It's still solid my friend'' Jumba explained ''Vexciple only get's bad when melted or gassed, Is safe to touch if just solid'' he finished with a smile.

''How do you know of this Jumba?'' Asked Stitch, Jumba paused for a moment like it was somthing he had not told him in a long time.

''Because I use it to make you and other experiment's 626'' he confessed, Stitch's eye's widened.

''You mean?'' he asked.

''Yes 626, I Secretly went to Vexinar to collect Vexciple for experiment's, I made all of them with same alloy, Vexciple made good binder for genetic research'' Jumba explained.

Stitch was confused now, he was made with that stuff? If so, how did it benefit Jumba's research in make him?

''So, Mr Howlers is Transporting Illegal alloys to god know's where and he make's profit of it?'' Froji broke down making Stitch smile.

''Aha! More evidence, he is committing exploitation and smuggling Illegal substance's behind the Grand council woman's back!'' he said ''Ha ha, wait till she hears about this, he'll get put on a asteroid prison for sure!'' he said happily until the alarm went off.

''Commander! we are picking up a large inbound unknown heat signature on the radar, you are needed on the bridge now!'' Ralph said on the loudspeaker, They all rushed over to the bridge from there Stitch saw a large ship with a Alien Skull and bone's symbol on it.

 **''Pirate Frigate!''** Stitch yelled as he ducked with everyone as the ship began to fire it's cannon's on the BRB

 **End of chapter everyone, hope you are enjoying the story, If so leave any review's, they are most appreciated and I'll see you next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	9. Fall of a Friend

**Next chapter is here, sorry it took so long, Focused on the others stories lately. Anyway back to the story!xxxooo**

The Pirate Frigate continued to bobard the BRB with plasma cannon shots as Stitch stood back up.

''Ralph!'' Stitch ordered ''Activate the blast shields and start up the automatic defenses!''

''On it Commander!'' Ralph replied getting to work on his computer.

''Slork! Rally the Reaper pilots, get them out there and engage any fighters you see!'' he ordered Slork.

''Roger that Commander!'' Slork replied as he ran out of the room with men following him.

''Froji! Get on the quad-blaster turret and blast these pirates to hell!'' Stitch ordered him, he smirked ''You don't have to ask sir'' he replied running to the armory.

''Kelmaer! Secure the cargo, The pirates must not get their hands on that Vexiple!'' he ordered him. ''Yes Commander!'' he replied as Stitch turned to Jumba and handed him a plasma rifle ''Still remember how to use these?'' he asked him, Jumba smiled ''Just like old days 626!'' said Jumba in amusement taking the gun, Stitch just smiled.

''Get down to the Lab, help Kelmear protect the vexiple'' Stitch ordered him, Jumba turned to leave and walked out of the door ''And Jumba?'' he called causing him to turn his head.

''Stay safe'' Stitch said, Jumba smiled ''626 just worry about self'' he replied before walking out the door.

''Stitch!'' Stitch corrected him as he left, he turned to the PA system ''Captain Angel, meet me at Airlock 4, I suspect we'll be boarded soon'' he ordered before going to the armoury and arming himself.

From outside the BRB, a huge firefight is taking place with the Reapers mowing down a large number of pirate cruisers with both the automatic defenses and the Quad-blaster from the ship that Froji was using for support ''Bang, Bang, Mother Fuckers!'' he yelled in fury as he plowed down a group of pirate cruisers while the Reapers were taking minimal losses themselves, a pirate transport made it passed the crossfire and docked beside the ship at Airlock 4 where Stitch was alone waiting for Angel.

''Come on Captain, were are you?'' he asked himself before a load sizzling noise was heard outside the Airlock door telling him that the pirates were cutting through the door, Stitch aimed his plasma rifle at the door ready to fire, after a few seconds the door burst open and 7 armed men wearing space pirate style clothing came through plasma guns in hand, one of them shot Stitch right in the chest but it only left a slight burn mark, Stitch looked down at the mark and then back at the men with a nasty smile.

''You ruined my best suit you bastard!'' he yelled before firing his plasma gun at the group, taking out 5 of them in a single burst fire, the other two took cover behind the walls and returned fire at him until Stitch pulled out a acid grenade and threw it at them, burning one's face skin off and died while the others hands melted and yelled in pain on the floor as Stitch walked up to him and pulled him up by the neck.

''Who sent you?'' Stitch asked him, the pirate was going to speak but a plasma bullet went trough his head and killed him, Stitch turned around to see Angel pointing her rifle at the body.

''Your late'' Stitch said.

''Your welcome'' she said sarcastically before the PA system came on.

''Commander, the pirate Frigate's shield is down 80 percent, how shall we finish it?'' asked Ralph

''Give it everything we have, bring it down and don't let it escape to hyperspace!'' Stitch ordered as he and angel ran back to the bridge to see the pirate frigate in flames and near distruction.

''Ion Cannon's armed and ready to fire on your command sir'' Ralph informed him as Stitch smiled.

''Fire' he replied, Ralph pressed the big red button on his computer and two large silver beams shot at the frigate and blew it up into thousands of pieces, the crew cheered in triumph as the Reapers came back inside the Ship, Slork found Stitch and they shook hands.

''Nice flying out there Corporal'' Stitch smiled ''You really gave those pirates hell'' he added.

''I aim to please Commander'' Slork said smiling as Froji walked in.

''Hey, I didn't miss out on all the complements now did I?'' he asked jokingly.

''You did fine too lieutenant'' Stitch said ''Made the pirates piss themselves with your accuracy'' Froji smiled modestly.

''Like I say, when all else fail's, shot you way out'' Froji said.

''Commander!'' Kelmear said on the PA ''Commander come quick now please!''

''What's wrong?'' Stitch asked.

''It's Jumba!'' Kelmear added, Stitch's eyes widened in shock, they ran over to the Medical lab to find Jumba laying on the operations table with Kelmear on the side.

''What the fuck happend?'' Stitch asked running to Jumba and looking at the large Plasma burn on his chest.

''We were guarding the vexpile like you said but, one of the shots from the pirate cruisers outside penetrated the ships hull and went straight through his chest'' Kelmear explianed with a sad look on his face, Stitch was looking at him and then at Jumba who was wincing him pain and growing pale struggling to keep his eyes open.

''You have to fix him!'' Stitch ordered in shock.

''I can't'' Kelmear said.

Stitch pointed his sidearm out and aimed it right at Kelmears head.

''You fix him up right fucking now, thats an order!'' he yelled.

''I can't... It destroyed his heart'' Kelmear explained, Stitch eye's were watering up and he was shaking in sadness, he was going to lose him, his friend and creator, they had so much fun together back on earth when his cousins were released, Stitch put away his gun and turned back to Jumba.

''Jumba'' Stitch said resting on his chest ''Don't go... please don't go''

''It is okay'' Jumba said weakly ''I'm no scared, I lived a good one yes?'' he asked.

Stitch nodded ''Yes, yes you did, I know you did''

''Good'' Jumba said and smiled ''Tell my mother, I love her, so much...''cough''... and tell Ex-wife...''Cough''...she's bitch!'' he added making Stitch chuckle.

''Yeah, I will''

''At least I saw you...'cough'...one more time'' Jumba said before slowly drifting away.

''Farewell...Stitch'' Jumba's last word's were before closing his eyes and going limp.

''Jumba?'' Stitch asked his dead body, tears now in his eye's ''No...no,no,no!'' he yelled in sadness crying into his chest, Froji, Slork and Angel all bowed their head's in remorse and Kelmear looked down hearing their commanders sobbing, Stitch lifted his head and looked up.

 **''DAD!''** He yelled tearfully before he buried his head into his dead creators chest again, no one moved or said anything for a while.

''Commander?'' Slork asked ''What now?'' Stitch lifted his head up not looking at them.

''I want'' he started angrily '' Every crew member... on this fucking ship...To meet me...in the briefing room...In five minutes...no excuses...Someone will pay dearly for this'' he finished as the crew walked away to prepare for the meeting.

''Kelmear'' Stitch said ''Make sure you give Jumba a proper burial'' he ordered before leaving

 **End of chapter, Stay tuned and make sure you check out my other stories too, Until next time, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	10. The Traitor

**Here's the long awaited chapter of Stitch's return, sorry for the wait!xxxooo**

Lilo stood on her friends house's balcony overlooking the City, looking up at the moonlit sky in her pajamas, It comforts her and bring back memories of when she and stitch used to star gaze all the time, she would show him all the constellations and even tell him the funny made up ones her mother did when she was two, she smiled at the memories, she wondered if Stitch was looking down at her from up there in space, she half hoped that he would swoop down and see her in person a couple of times in the past but it was just a big fantasy.

''Hey Lilo!'' called Hiltiska wearing green pj's and hair rollers as she walked to her side ''Whatcha doing?'' she asked her.

''Just having a moment to myself'' she replied sulking, Hiltiska raised an eyebrow as she decided to join her.

''You really like those star's don't you?'' she asked trying to make conversation.

''Yeah'' she replied.

''What one's your favorite?'' Hiltiska asked.

''Huh?'' Lilo responded.

''Constellations, what one's your favorite?'' Hiltiska asked again ''My one's that one, Gemini, my dads ones Scorpius'' she said pointing to the ones she found.

''Huh, well er, my favarite one is...Swiss cheese man'' she revealed making Hiltiska frown.

''That's not a constellation you puntz'' she said slightly annoyed but Lilo smiled.

''I know, Its just...my mom made it up when I was a child, one of the few memories I have of her'' she sadly said, Hiltiska look remorseful.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to-'' she started

''It's okay, You didn't know'' Lilo assured her before looking back up at the stars for a moment before Hiltiska spoke.

''You still miss him?'' she asked her.

''Who?'' Lilo asked.

''You know...Stitch, do you miss him?'' she asked, Lilo looked round.

''Can I be honest with you Hiltiska?'' she asked her, she nodded in response.

''Yes'' she revealed tears now visible in her eyes, Hiltiska hugged her in remourse.

''It's okay Lilo'' she said ''What was he even to you? was he your...you know...mate?'' she asked her, Lilos eyes widened in shock.

''No! No! he was just my friend'' she corrected her ''Well more then friend really...he was part of my ohana'' she said, Hiltiska frowned in confustion.

''Its Hawaiian for family'' she explained, Hiltiska nodded, understanding her language ''You earthling's take family very seriously don't you?'' she asked interestingly.

''Well my family does, our moto is ''Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten'' Lilo recited proudly '' That's why I'll never forget Stitch...Because he's my Ohana'' Hiltiska looked amazed.

''Wow, I wish that rule stayed with my family, my mom left even before I hatched'' she revealed ''My dad raised me half his life and still fitted in work''

''Well your family sounds terrible'' Lilo said smiling.

''You can say that again'' Hiltiska smirked ''But like you say: Keep your spirits up...''

And your downer's down!'' Lilo finished as they high fived giggling

''Hey you two!'' cried the human girl ''Jariza's bringing up the karaoke and hot chocolate! Hurry up!''

''Hang on Kate, we'll be right out!'' Hiltiska yelled back ''Come on, we'll do Shooting stars music'' she said as she and Lilo went back inside

 **Meanwhile on the BRB**

All the crew members gathered in the large room in front of a stage with a podium in the middle, they all wondered what the commander wanted with them, thay all saluted when he entered the stage with Angel by his side.

''Well everyone, you must all be wondering why you are all here'' Stitch begun in a calm but scary tone ''As you are all aware, we were attacked eariler today by pirates, while we have successfully defeded our ship, 10 crew members have lost their lives...one including Jumba Jookiba, I must bring upon all of you the bad news...one of you is a fucking traitor!'' he revealed making his crew members whisper to each other in shock.

''Someone sent a transmission to them revealing our coordinates, I don't know who, I don't know why... do you all know that Betrayal among my ship is a very serious offence to the galactic federation?'' he asked them all.

''Yes sir!'' they all replied, Stitch growled in anger.

''Then it seem's that someone...or they didn't get the message across during inductuion'' he said coldly ''So here's what's going to happen: I will ask each member of crew on this ship a few questions and they'll be put through a lie detector'' he announced as Froji brought up a chair and a device with a tube on the end ''If it glow's green, you are telling the truth...If It glow's red, then'' he made the slash throat gesture making them shiver in fear ''Until we find the traitor or traitor's, this room will be on lockdown, you can't leave to eat, sleep you can't even leave to use the fucking toilet! You piss you pants...If you haven't already'' he added darkly as he turned to Slork.

''So Corporal...anything to say?'' he asked.

''But sir, you can't think I'm the traitor, I was with you when they attacked'' Slork said shocked.

''We'll see'' Stitch replied as he strapped the tube in his arm and sat him down on the chair.

''Did you sent the coordinates to the pirates?'' Stitch asked him.

''No sir'' Slork replied without hesitation, the screen bleeped green, Stitch removed the tube from him.

''Froji, You have any secret's to tell us hum?'' Stitch asked him, Froji looked offended.

''What the fuck commander?! Pardon my language but I hate those Pirates as much as you do!'' he answered.

''Aggression when asked Lieutenant? what a good start eh'' Stitch retorted as he put the tube in him.

''Did you sent the coordinates to the pirates?'' he asked.

''Fuck no!'' Froji replied, the screen bleeped green again, Stitch apologized and removed the tube from him.

he repeated the process with every other crew member on the ship except for Angel, whom he trust's and they all came back as truth, Stitch was frustrated.

''So none of you are the traitor? well, well,'' Stitch darkly said ''Guess it's a good thing I brought a plan B then'' he said pulling out a small device with a button on it.

''Any of you know what this is?'' he asked, they shook their heads ''this is an oxygen regulator for this room, when I turn this dial back a little It'll decrease the oxegen levels in this room buy 10 percent, when the dial reaches the other side, this room will be completely deprived of oxygen, killing everyone in this room'' he revealed making them gasp ''So for every minute the traitor does not come forward I'll turn the knob back until it reaches zero so I guess if you do the math, I'd say that everyone here has at least...10 minutes'' he coldly stated ''So, what will it be Tratior, who every you are...Your choice'' he finished, Angel looked horrified.

''Commander you can't be serious! you can't kill all your crew members for one man!'' she stated.

'''It's the traitor's fault that Jumba is dead!'' he yelled ''And I'll find him one way or another!'' he waited.

''No?'' he asked ''Fine I'll show you how serouis I am'' he said turning the knob twice.

 **''Oxygen level in Briefing room down by 20 percent''**

a few crew members coughed slightly.

''You think I'm joking?'' Stitch said madly ''me and Angel don't need oxygen to live!'' he added.

''Please Commander, stop this, listen to reason'' Angel pleaded but Stitch just turned the knob again.

 **''Oxygen levels in Briefing room down by 40 percent''**

now some of the crew were starting to choke, they pleaded with Stitch to have mercy.

''My mercy died with Jumba'' he coldly said turning the knob again.

 **''Oxygen level in briefing room down by 80 percent''**

''Please...commander'' Ralph choked face turning blue ''I... have...kids''

''You should have thought about that before betraying us'' Stitch said darkly.

''Please commander stop! This won't solve the problem!'' Angel said nearly crying, Stitch just shrugged and when to turn the knob to zero before-

 **''It was fucking me alright! I did it!''** Angel screamed making Stitch stop, he paused in shock, his eyes widened as he slowly turned to face her.

''What?'' he asked her in disbelif.

''After you sent me to my quarter's...I sent a transmission to the pirates using Ralph's account...I thought I could convince you to give Mr Howler's the package back...I never mean't for Jumba to get hurt...I'm sorry'' she confessed, Stitch just started at her in disbelief while dropping the oxygen regulator restoring the levels back to normal, everyone sighed in relief but also looked at Angel with anger, they could not believe that thier own captain would do this, Stitch slowly changed his expression to anger.

''Commander?'' she asked him before he slapped her across the cheek with the back of his hand knocking her on her feet.

' **'You...You whore!''** he yelled at her, fuming with anger.

 **End of chapter everyone, If you liked it, favorite, follow and review, see you next time, Cheerio!xxxxooo**


	11. Going Rouge

**Hi Sorry I haven't been uploading to this story in a while. Faced writers block and been focused on my other stories. Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter!xxxooo**

Angel winced in pain as she looked back up to stitch while holding the cheek which he slapped her after she admitted to betraying the crew and sending the ships coordinates to the pirates which resulted in the unintentional death of her creator Dr Jumba Jookiba. Stitch was exhaling in anger, frustration and disbelief, His captain, his own Captain had betrayed him, one of the few people in the universe that he trusted had stabbed him in the back! After all they've done together. the missions, the battles, The awards and all the times they made love in secret had now just been spat back in his face while the rest of the crew watched the scene in silence.

''Commander?'' asked Slork ''Are you alright?''

''No Corporal'' he replied in a low, calm tone ''I am not fucking alright'' he added as he turned back to Angel.

''Why, Angel? Why?'' he asked her, Angel looked at him with tears in her eyes from the stinging pain in her cheek.

''I thought...I thought'' she stuttered ''I thought I could make you see sense. That the Vexciple would be safer with Mr Howlers'' she answered.

''Well you thought wrong'' Stitch said coldly ''You should have thought more of the consequences of your action's and the effect It would have had on your crew...and me and what will now happen now that you've done this to us'' he turned to the audience.

''I apologies for my behavior to everyone'' he said ''The traitor has been caught and will be punished for her actions'' he added turning back to angel who had gotten on her feet.

''And as for you captain Angel'' he said walking slowly to her ''Or should I say...Private Angel?'' he remarked, making her gasp in shock.

''Commander...your...your stripping me of my rank?'' she asked.

''I'm afraid so Angel. What you did to us was inexcusable. You directly violated the Galactic federation code No.126847805: All members are to remain loyal to their superiors at all times. Also, you tried to scapegoat Ralph by using his account to send the message to the pirates to pin the blame on him, A betrayal of trust''

''How did you even get my password? My account is protected by a complicated password that only I know'' Ralph asked her in fury.

''I didn't get your password, I just figured it out. I just typed in your oldest daughters name: Jade'' Angel replied making Ralph huff in annoyance.

''Great, now I have to change it all over again'' he said sarcastically.

''That's not Important right now, Private'' Stitch said before turning back to Angel ''What's done is done. Your lack of discipline and obedience lead to the death of 10 of my crew men as well as the death of Jumba Juokiba. Our only known lead on Mr Howlers intent with the Vexciple Is now lost because of you!'' he yelled before holding out his hand to Angel ''Your badge and your weapons'' he said.

''But Commander I-'' Angel pleaded.

''Now, Private!...Or do I need to rip them from you myself?'' he asked darkly, Angel's eyes widened at his threat but knew how strong he was, mentally advised against arguing, she slowly removed her Captains badge and unbuckled her holster while the crew watched in shock. She handed the items of Stitch.

''Froji?!'' Stitch ordered, Froji saluted him as he appeared by his side.

''Yes commander?'' he asked. Stitch looked at him and smiled.

''As Commander of the Galactic Federation, I hereby make you my new captain of this ship'' he said pinning the Captains badge on him ''Everyone, meet you new Captain Froji!'' he announced before the crew saluted him. Froji stood shocked and amazed at his promotion, he turned to Angel with pride.

''Hah! You hear that bitch?! From now on, you take orders from me!'' he said before Stitch cut in.

''Don't worry Froji, she'll get what she deserves'' he said before a binding chamber appeared from behind them.

''Tie her up'' he ordered, Slork and Froji dragged Angel to the machine and bound her wrist's up on the shackles, her back facing the crowd.

''What are you going to do?'' Froji asked Stitch, he just smiled and said: ''Get the laser whip'' making Froji smirk before he left for a moment before returning with a metel stick like object. Stitch pressed a button on it to active a large ray of light the flowed fluidly as Froji ripped open the back of Angels shirt, revealing her bare back.

''I'd say ten will do'' Stitch said before addressing the crowd.

''Let this serve as a warning to all who wish to betray your commander. You try to fuck with me...I'll fuck you ten times as hard'' he said before the crowd cheered him on. He turned and walked slowly to Angel and whispered in her ear.

''I'm sorry It had to come to this Angel, I really am. But before Gantu passed, he gave me one piece of advice. That one day I'm going to have to make an example of someone...And because of what you did well, that someone now has to be you'' he said before backing away, reading his whip.

''I'm sorry'' he said to himself before he lashed her back with the whip, making her yell in pain. He repeated the process nine more time's while waiting between lashes before he ordered her release, Angel winced and squirmed in pain as ten lash marks burned on her back.

''Lock her in detention cell 1 for a month. That should be enough time for her to reflect on what she's done and to see If It was all worth it'' he ordered Slork and Ralph before turning to Froji ''We need to notify the Grand council woman'' he said as everyone left the room back to their duties.

''Ralph, get the grand council woman on the line'' Stitch and Froji entered the bridge and opened a holo chat with the Grad council woman, he figure appeared on screen.

''Grand council woman'' Stitch said with a salute.

''Yes Commander?'' she asked, surprised that Stitch contacted her as the case would usually be that she would contact him.

''Me and my crew have made a recent discovery regarding the last mission you sent us on'' Stitch explained.

''And what is that commander?'' the grand council woman asked, Stitch sighed before replying.

''Kelmaer has identified the cargo as the illegal substance 'Vexciple', Mr howlers has been smuggling it for an unknown amount of time and sending it to his buyers without the knowledge or consent of the council. I wish to report this crime'' Stitch said, the grand council woman looked stunned.

''Vexciple?'' she asked ''But Commander, No one has ever been found in possession of such a dangerous alloy since the end of the gamma wars eight years ago'' she explained.

''Until today'' Stitch said ''Also, we found out he was the one who targeted the cargo ship which lead to the deaths of several aliens, he recovered video footage from the ships server banks'' he reveald, she looked stern.

''Well, this new's is shocking to say the least'' she said making Stitch smile ''However, Pirates have been proven to forge videos before so their still the possibility of them attempting to frame him for these crimes'' she said. Stitch's smiled disappeared.

''You can't be serious ma'am. We have found raw evidence that Mr Howlers violated the Venus convention and possibly treason and you want to blame it all on the pirates?'' stitch asked ''We've just been attacked by them for this Vexciple for god sake's!''

''Where is your captain?'' asked the Grand council woman.

''Right here'' said Froji proudly.

''I meant Angel'' she said.

''She's in detention cell 1. She sent the coordinates of our ship to them using another crew member's account, she possible working for Howlers'' Stitch explained.

''Stitch!'' the grand council woman argued ''You simply can't accuse people of such things! What happened might have been an isolated incident, Pirates attack any Galactic federation ship they come across''

''Accuse?!'' Stitch yelled ''No. She admitted that she contacted them, she betrayed the loyalty code and my trust! Cab you at least make an inquiry with Mr Howlers about this whole thing?'' he asked.

''Commander, Dispute the evidence we still be to take into account of the possible-'' The grand council woman started before Stitch finally got bored and shot the console with his plasma pistol, it shut off with a fizz.

''Boring conversation anyway'' she remarked sitting back on his chair.

''What the fuck was that commander?!'' asked Froji ''You just cut off the grand council woman from our line! That's and act of treason!'' he added.

''We can't trust the Galactic federation anymore. Not now anyway, we need to head away from the Alpah system at least until we can figure out what exactly Mr howlers interned for the Vexciple'' Stitch said ''For all we know, half of the people in the council must be under his thumb already''

''What would you have us do Commander?'' asked Slork. Stich thought about this before making his mind up, this would be the perfect opportunity to see her again before her birthday.

''Ralph, Start the Hyper drive to the Omega quadrant, out of the Galactic fed's jurisdiction, we'll hide their until we gather more evidence on Mr Howlers's Illegal alloy trafficking'' he ordered.

''Yes Commander'' saluted Ralph before typing into his monitor ''Computer, activate hyperspace long distance protocol. Destination: Omega quadrant. Time til hyperspace insertion: t-minus 20 seconds''

''Going rogue eh?'' said Froji ''About time!''

''Commander, what planet should be hide on?'' asked Slork, Stitch smiled.

''Earth, Kauai Hawaii'' he said as the ship entered hyperspace.

 **End of this chapter, stay tuned for the next, Cheerio!xxxooo**


	12. An evil conspiracy

**Has it really be so long since I uploaded to this story? Well, I'd best try to finish it best I can! Read and Enjoy!xxooo**

Back at the Galactic Federation's HQ, The grand council woman was left in shock at Stitch's rude sign off by blasting his holographic transponder. She couldn't believe it was happening! Her trusted and long serving commander of the Galactic Armada and personal friend, has supposedly gone rouge. She shook with confusion and frustration.

''How could he do this to me?'' she clenched her fist's ''Ibouis!'' she called out. A pink alien in red uniform ran into her office past the automatic doors as soon as she addressed him ''Yes Grand council woman?'' he responded with a bow before she turned to him ''I want to know where commander stitch is going. Get Galactic Control on the system'' she ordered.

''Yes you're grace'' Ibouis bowed and ran off with the grand council woman following him out of her office and down the stairwell only to bump into Ikoli Howlers himself.

''Oh, grand council woman'' he bowed polity ''An honer it is to be in your presence''

She smiled warmly at her fellow council member and political adviser ''Yes, it certainly is Mr Howlers'' she replied. Howlers then noticed her look of despair.

''Whatever is that matter your grace?'' he asked in concern ''You look as though something is bothering you''

''I appreciate your concern for me Mr Howlers'' She thanked him ''And you have the right to be as such. I was hoping to break the news to the whole Galactic council but seeing as you are present, I'll tell you now''

''What seem's to be the problem, your excellency?'' Howlers asked with concern. The grand council woman sighed ''I'm afraid that our mutual friend and Commander Stitch may have deserted the galactic federation and has disappeared along with the BRB'' she explained. Howlers widened his black eyes in shock.

''Commander Stitch? Going rouge?!'' he asked. She nodded in confirmation ''Oh my stars! This is most shocking news indeed!'' he said while clutching his heart in shock ''Commander Stitch is a renowned intergalactic war hero! If it weren't for him and all his years of excellent and heroic service's to us during both the Gamma wars and the Pluto rebellion, the galactic federation would have crumbled to dust long ago!''

''Yes, this recent development is indeed appalling'' The grand council woman agreed with a nod ''But rest assured, we shall get to the bottom of this outrage and bring Stitch back here to answer for his desertion'' she finished. Howlers smiled ''Indeed, to lose him would be a major blow to us all, the BRB is far to valuable to the galactic armada to lose. So, I won't keep you here and I shall take my leave now'' Howlers said before walking ahead. Then the grand council woman thought of what Stitch said about him, he never really told her what he was delivering to his buyers or which planets he was delivering them to. Maybe, for the sake of her commander, she had to at least question him about this Vexciple.

''Mr Howlers?'' she asked him. He stopped and turned around to her.

''Yes, your grace?'' he asked with his hands together.

''Out of interest, what exactly is the overall contents of your recent deliveries?'' she asked. Howlers clicked the roof of his mouth in thought ''Oh, nothing out of the usual. Mostly food, medicinal drugs, stuffed animals, electronic devices nothing more'' he smiled widely. the grand council woman hummed.

''Really? Because Stitch, before he supposedly went rouge, mentioned something about you transporting the crystal ally known as 'Vexciple'' she informed him. Howlers gasped in surprise ''Grand council woman!'' he said ''I..I have been nothing if not loyal to the Galactic Federation for the past twenty years! You made me an offical member of your council and I've used my position as your top adviser, as well as the founder and CEO of the Intergalactic Trading Company only to better the lifestyle's and welfare's of my trillions of buyers across the thousands of planets in the hundreds of galaxies. Why? Because I wanted to give something back to the universe for granting me this high honer! So why would I allow the deliveries of such a dangerous, let alone illegal substance to my buyers?'' he asked her.

''Stitch claims that he and his crew found a video of you attacking a ship with a one of our cruisers'' she informed him.

''They saw a forged video made by intergalactic criminals!'' he said ''It's humiliating enough that they attack my ships but to forge evidence that I'm committing treason by deliberately violating the Venus Convention?! I'm scarred'' he looked away in sadness.

''Mr Howlers. I, I didn't mean to upset you I-'' She said.

''I'm being emotionally abused by those pirates'' he interrupted ''I may need therapy to get over this. Years and years of therapy. Honestly, haven't those criminals got anything better to do with their lives then to make mine miserable! My jobs hard enough as it is without vermin like them doing this to me! And now my superior is losing faith in me because of this!'' he started sobbing making the grand council woman feel guilty.

''Mr Howlers, I haven't lost faith in you. Don't cry over this. Don't let them get to you'' she comforted him as his crying intensified.

''I'M GONNA BE A LAUGHING STOCK!'' he shouted over his crying in overreaction ''I MIGHT HAVE TO RESIGN!''

''No Mr Howlers, don't do that'' she said ''I'm sorry if I offended you, How about this; Take some time off to get over this outrage and we'll find that missing cargo for you once we've found the BRB'' she offered.

He pulled out a handkerchief from his sleeve and blew into it ''Really?'' he asked.

The grand council woman nodded with a warm smile ''Of course. You are one of my most trusted advisers among the Intergalactic council and your services over the years have been beyond commendable. I'd say You've more then earned the right to some temporary stress leave. Now go, you can resume your duties as soon as you feel like you're ready''

''Oh, thank you your serene self'' he thanked her with a handshake ''You're such a kind and generous ruler! You're hearts too big for you sometimes!''

And with that, she took her leave of him to the Galactic control room ''Where is he?!'' she called out to the staff.

''Where have we heard that before?'' one alien commented.

''The BRB is still in hyperspace'' another alien said as she typed into her monitor ''They've closed off all communications with us but we've traced the coordinates of their guidance systems to the Omega quadrant. Destination: Earth''

''Where on Earth?'' The grand council woman asked.

''The docking marker suggest that they will land at the Intergalactic port of Kauai, Hawaii'' A male alien answered. She rubbed her chin in thought, there's only one reason why he would go there.

''Lilo'' she muttered ''He's gone to see Lilo. That makes things complicated'' she added before turning to the staff ''Send a message to the Earth Galactic Enforcement, saying that I'm offering 400,000 units to anyone for the safe return of both Stitch and the BRB. Crew and all'' she ordered.

''On your command'' an alien said.

 **Meanwhile**

Howlers was sitting on the chair of his well-decorated office staring at his wall monitor for a call.

''Hello? Who is this?'' asked a masked alien as he popped up on screen.

''Just me'' Howlers responded.

''Oh er, Mr Howlers! How are you today boss?'' the alien replied nervously.

''Don't bore me with formalities Captain Jikos'' Howlers said ''Now, have you done what I asked and retrieved the Vexciple from the BRB?''

Jikos hummed nervously ''Sorry boss, but, but we failed to carry out the mission. The ship blew up one of our frigates sir, we lost good men and women in the fight against the-''

''Silence!'' Howlers bellowed ''When I paid you and your crew to get my Vexciple, I didn't expect you to fuck up, if I did, I wouldn't have been paying you as much!'' he spat coldly ''I have half a mind to turn you in to the Galactic federation myself just for the trouble and start over with my plan''

''Mr Howlers, please be reasonable!'' Jikos pleaded ''We'll get the alloy before the appointed time you've set for this 'plan' that you have, just give us another chance!''

Howlers hummed in thought ''You do have the biggest outlaw fleet in the outer rim and your kinds reputation is promising...Very well, I'm willing to overlook your failure as an underestimation of 626's strength'' he smiled. Jikos breathed in relief.

''Now, I overheard that the BRB is to dock on earth soon. Go there, get the Vexciple, rescue my spy from captivity an bring them both back to me by Unification day at the end of the week..or else'' he warned. Jikos nodded ''We won't disappoint you, supreme leader!'' he saluted.

''And remember...Don't fail me, the future of the galactic federation depend's on your success'' Howlers threatened before turning the communicator off. He then got up from his seat and looked out the window to the stars and nebula's.

''Once that last piece of the Vexciple is mine, the time will come to overthrow that old bat from the council and then the new order will be born as I take the throne. Then, I shall turn the Galactic federation into the Galactic Empire! With all the Vexciple in the universe combined and concentrated to power my weapon of planetary destruction, all shall bow before me or see their worlds burn!'' he then laughed manically until he started coughing violently and clutched his throat.

''Water! I need water!'' he said as he pressed a button on his desk and a cup of iced water appeared, he gulped it down in delight ''Ahh, that's better'' he sighed and set the glass down "Now, where was I?" He asked himself before her could hear sounds coming from a cabinet in the corner of his room.

"Ah yes" he smiled evilly before he walked over to the cabinet door and opened it to reveal Angel gagged and bound with her clothes dirty, she said something but the gag muffled it. Howlers chuckled ''Struggling won't get you anywhere. My duplicate spy has already replaced you on the BRB and has spilled some quite interesting information about your commander and where he's weak''

Angel managed to bit through her gag ''Commander stitch is not weak you treacherous bastard!'' she yelled in anger before smirking ''Jumba built him to be invincible!''

Howlers just smiled ''In body perhaps. I admit, through observation. Plasma and bullet conventional weapons have little to no effect on 626...but his weakness is more of an emotional nature. The worst kind''

''What do you mean?'' Angel asked.

''I know about this 'Lilo' earthling'' he replied with a sad smirk ''Once we find it, we'll use it to bargain for the Vexciple should the pirates fail in their task again. Think of it as a...'Contingency' plan''

''She's not an 'It'!'' Angel shouted. Howlers shook his head ''You have no idea how wrong you are'' he said ''The grand council woman let those vermin on our planets, they use our resources, our medicine and worst of all...mated with our females!'' he yelled in anger ''It's unacceptable! To her, the mixture of alien blood and earthling blood isn't an abomination. I say differently! She has lead us down the path of Heresy! But I will save the Galactic federation from imploding on itself before it is too late'' he finished as he begun to walk out.

''You'll never get away with this asshole!'' Angel screamed. He just smiled ''Foolish girl, don't you see? I already have'' he then slammed the door leaving her alone in the dark.

''Please be careful Stitch'' she whispered ''Lilo's in danger, be careful''

 **End of the chapter. Now we know about Howler's evil plan for universal domination, Can Stitch stop him and save earth and Lilo once more? Why is it that most of the villains in Disney seem so charismatic and diabolical? Expect more in the time ahead! But for now, Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
